Hope
by snowfairy73
Summary: Emiko and Kukai are the new members of FairyTail. They were feared as the Satan Duo, they had overwhelming power which was uncontrollable. Due to their power, everyone dared not to socialize with them. Suddenly, Kukai died a tragic death during a mission and Emiko was left alone. RavenTail had declared war on FairyTail soon afterwards.. What is FairyTail's fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's my first story and i'm writing in first-person.**

**It's sorta my first time uploading my stories.**

**Hope you'll enjoy it ;)**

i feel like i've lost everything. everything i had. on 7th October, Kukai, my lover, was killed by a mere sword stabbed in his chest. I will... never forget that day.

A year has passed, and everything was chaotic. There was a war between guilds.

"Listen up, everyone!" Master Makarov banged the table. "Raven Tail has declared war with us! We shall fight back! Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus had just confirmed our reinforcement troops! It's time to fight!" With that, everyone cheered. As we travelled to the battlefield, Natsu was in a... carsick state. "Bluuurrrfff..." he moaned. "I hate carriages..." Gray, Natsu's rival scoffed, "Well why don't you walk to the fields?" I, Emiko, giggled along with Lucy. Natsu was too sick to answer. Suddenly, there was an explosion.

"Gaaah!" everyone screamed in terror. "The war has started before we even reached the assigned location?!" Master Makarov was surprised. "Hehehe..." RavenTail's Master chuckled in evil. "It would seem we were impatient, so we gone ahead." "WHY YOU!" Natsu shouted. "HEALERS! GO SET UP HEALING CAMPS!" Master yelled. "Team 8, GO HELP!" "Yes, Master!" Team 8 shouted in unison. Team 8 consisted of Juvia, Leon, Chelia, and Gajeel. The healers had gone to set up camp.

"Emiko!" Master shouted. "Y-Yes?!" i shouted back. "I would like you to assist Laxus in defence!" he demanded. "Oka-!" an explosion disturbed me. I was caught in the explosion and injured my leg. As i was carried to the healing camps, i saw a glimpse of Kukai, unseathing his sword. "Huh..?" i blinked my eyes and tried to see if it was real. "Look out!" i could hear someone shout, and i saw Kukai, slashing his way through.

**How was it? I hope there was nothing wrong with it.**

**_Review, Favourite and Follow! ;) _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the 2nd chapter!**

**Kukai has returned from the dead!**

**But... why is he after Emiko?**

"Souma Kukai?" Elfman said in disbelief. "No way!" Lisanna added. I could see him running towards my location. I tried to warn Freed, who was carrying me, to dodge Kukai's blade, but i had no strength. As i tried to speak, it was too late. Kukai had slashed through Freed. He fell to his knees and dropped me softly onto the ground. "I'm sorry... Emiko." he said, before slopping completely on the ground. "No..." i murmured. This wasn't the Kukai i know!

i tried to stand, as Kukai slowly approached me. "Why... are you doing this?" i said, barely managing to stand. "I've missed you." Kukai started. "But i have to kill you." he said with a grin. He charged towards me without hesitation. Without thinking, my iris turned from blue to red, i had transformed into my inner vampire. It was my B-Level form. I started charging at him as well. i kicked him and dodged his sword. he was about to slash me dead, but Juvia managed to knock him unconscious.

"Are you okay, Emiko?" she asked. I nodded slightly. That's when it striked. Kukai, with his last bit of strength, pierced me with his sword. I kneeled beside him as Juvia tried to heal my wound. "I...'m sorry, Emiko..." he choked. I could feel his blade on my abdomen. "I.. can finally see you... on the other side..." he murmured. "I've missed you..." "Ku..." i moaned. "Gaah..." blood started to gush out. "Emiko!" Juvia shouted. The medics came running towards me and cuffed Kukai's hands.

In the tents, Imura, who has healing magic, treated my wounds. "Luckily we weren't too late," she said, relieved. I smiled slightly. "Right now, we're unsealing the magic Kukai's under." she explained. "He's under a... spell...?" i asked. "Yeah..." Imura said. "You shouldn't force yourself. Save your energy!" I gave her a thank-you smile. Suddenly, there was a loud scream from the tent at the other side. it was Kukai. I knew it was. "It seems they have begun unsealing it." Imura said.

As Imura was done treating me, she helped me up to see Kukai. "By the way..." i said. "How did Kukai get back to life..?" Imura paused. "He.. was marked by Raven Tail before he 'died'." she explained. "They knew when his last moments were." I stared at her in disbelief. Was that what really happened? Why did she pause awhile ago? I have too many questions. Even Master is hiding some things from me. Why.. am i treated this way?

We arrived at the tent and i saw Kukai sitting on a bed. "Kukai..." i murmured. He faced me. "Ya, Emiko." he said in his usual, cheerful voice. I ran to hug him, but there was a weird barrier blocking me from going to him. "Eh..?" "Only those who are not evil are allowed to pass this barrier." a strange man came. "He is Haruki." Imura whispered to me. "You are a vampire. Vampires are equal to devils." Haruki stated. "Therefore, you cannot pass."

**This was longer than the chapter before haha**

**But hope you enjoyed it! ;)**

_**Review, Favourite and Follow!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Imura's secrets are about to be revealed!**

**Want to know what it is? Read on! C:**

"Stop this, weird guy!"

Kukai interrupted. "Emiko isn't a devil! She has takeover magic like Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna has!"

"You don't really pay attention to her closely, do you?" he answered. "You dont have the Keen Eye like i do. She is a pure devil. Even without transforming." "Just let her pass you bastard!" Kukai shouted. One of the sealing wizards from Lamia Scale calmed him down. "Stop it, you wouldn't want to anger Haru-" Haruki punched Kukai in his abdomen. "Kukai!" i shouted. "That's what he gets from angering me." Haruki scoffed. "Haruki! You shan't harm him any further!" Gajeel stepped up. "Even though he's a strong wizard, he's harmed from Juvia's attack." Gajeel went to Kukai's side and carried him on his shoulder. "Imura, Emiko. Follow me." he commanded. We both did as ordered.

Gajeel had brought him to Wendy's aid. Explosions could still be heard outside. "The war has started to become harsh..." Wendy muttered, still treating Kukai. "Ah.. its getting hectic." i agreed. "Wendy, i leave Kukai to you." Gajeel stood up. "I have to help Master Makarov." he waved and ran to the frontlines. I faced Wendy. "Wendy, I-" Suddenly a click was heard behind me.

"Imura.. what are you..." Wendy stammered. i slowly turned back. Imura had her gun pointed at me. "Imura-san..." i murmured. "Why?" "You... killed my sister..." she said while shivering. "When i heard you were a vampire, i knew it had to be you. A female vampire with blonde hair killed my sister. And she was.. part of Fairytail." I was shocked. I've never killed anyone. "Imura, I-" "SHUT UP!" she shouted, shooting aimlessly. luckily, it didnt hit Wendy or Kukai. while Imura had her eyes closed, i tried to escape, thinking that i could warn Master. But i was wrong.

**What's going to happen? Make a guess! Ahaha**

**Hope you enjoyed it ;)**

**So hope you guys ****_Review, Favorite and Follow!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's my fourth chapter! :3**

**I've been uploading only a story so idk if should continue**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this story! :)**

"It's too late." Imura muttered. I could see her grin evilly. "An army from Lamia Scale has surrounded this place." I stood there silently. Without Kukai nor Gajeel here, how could me and Wendy win? If only i could control my S-Level transformation better. "You.. are going to be executed right here, at this moment." Imura stated. i don't understand.. Imura had gone crazy! I racked my brains for a strategy to attack and defend at the same time.

As i clenched my fist, Wendy tugged on my sleeve. "Emiko, as soon as i finish healing Kukai, he can help." she whispered. "But before that, can you tear down this tent, and divert their attention for now?" I nodded and jumped onto the tent ceiling. i concentrated, and the tent disappeared. i jumped down back to the stiff ground.

"Huh?" "What's happened?" "The tent...?" "The vampire is there!" "She's unharmed?!" all the soldiers shouted in surprised. "Attack her!" Imura commanded. As they charged towards me, I transformed to my A-Level form. I dodged their attacks and shielded Wendy from some with my armor. I took out my spear and filled it with magic. "You wont hurt me!" i shouted. The army, provoked, charged at me all at once. As i pierced some of them, one sneaked up behind me. As his sword was about to touch me, Kukai, with his sword, slashed the man.

"Kukai!" i shouted. "Thanks, Wendy." he thanked. "I'll help as a FairyTail member!" Wendy shouted, preparing for an attack. She sucked the air, and swallowed it. "Wind Dragon's..." she chanted. "What's she doing?" one soldier asked. "Could it be that she's..." Imura said, realising the situation. "ROAR!" Wendy unleashed a powerful wind typhoon at the soldiers and Imura. they were all wipedout.

**Go Wendy! She's one of my favourite characters :3**

**What about yours?**

**Anyway, hope you'll****_ Review, Favorite and Follow! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, the fifth chapter!**

**And, no it's not near its ending yet**

**Sighs this story turned out longer than i thought**

**It's hard to come up with good plots -.-**

**Btw thankyou for the support!**

**I appreciate it ^^**

Back at the battlefield, Lucy noticed a strong magic force from the tents. She withdrew and decided to check it out. There, she saw Wendy, Kukai and Emiko. "Eh? What happened here?" she asked. "Lamia Scale's army betrayed us." Kukai explained. "What..?" Lucy said in disbelief. "Wendy, you're in this too?" "We just protected ourselves, Lucy-san," Wendy explained. "Don't go with them!" Lucy shouted. "Don't you know? they're called the Satan Duo!"

It was true we were called that. We had lack of control of our powers sometimes, and we would kill anyone in our way. in other words, we're S-Class mages. "Sorry for involving my personal problems with you." I apologized. "Wendy, go ahead and continue healing. Lucy-san, i'm sorry as well." As they left i knelt on the ground. I covered my face, getting ready to not lose control. Yes, i get depressed when everyone despised us. When Kukai 'died' everyone wouldn't even share a table with me back at the guild.

I kept on telling myself it's alright, but the tears won't stop flowing. Being despised... I just feel so lonely. all i can do is depend on Kukai. "Being the way we are, all we can do is use our depression as an advantage." Kukai said. i faced him with a confused look. he walked towards me and knelt beside me. "This is the last time we are fighting in FairyTail." he explained. "Don't you want to be free? at least give them a favor."

i looked into his eyes with teary eyes. "Yeah.." i murmured, as i hugged him. I could feel Kukai's arms around me as he hugged me back. "I love you, Emiko." he whispered to my ear. "I love you too..." i whispered back.

In the battlefield, Kukai and I stepped to the frontlines. Everyone was surprised and stepped back, even Raven Tail. Kukai held my hand in case i couldn't hold it back. Kukai was right. It's time to release everything. I transformed into my S-level form. i could hear people murmuring "Isn't that the form that she couldn't control?" Then, Kukai, too exquiped to a demon weapon. "That's...! The cursed!" Erza shouted. Kukai looked back and said, "Sorry, Erza. But it seems i've mastered it before you."

Then he exquiped to a rare armor, the Auramic Armor. It was once worn by a master swordsman in the olden times, while fighting a dragon. "That's...?!" Master Makarov said in ashtonishment. "Where'd you get that?! It was said to have had disappeared!" "The person who wore this... was my ancestor." Kukai said bluntly. "And he taught all of us, that even without that many friends, if we believe in miracles, it will happen." With that speech, everyone was mesmerized in Kukai's bravery and wisdom.

Then, Natsu stepped up front, beside me. "If he believes in miracles, I will make that miracle happen!" he cheered, and showed a thumbs-up sign. Then, Gray joined in. "Me too, i will fight along with you!" Soon, half of the guild has stepped up, even Master. "We all shall fight beside each other!" we shouted together. Raven Tail's master was surprised and told everyone to charge without hesitation. We all were in our defence stances. "Let's do this!" Kukai encouraged.

Everyone dodged fireballs and iceballs swiftly and even did Unison Raid. Erza and Kukai both attacked with their ultimate and legendary weapons and armors. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus, the four dragon slayers all combined all of their ultimate dragon slayer moves and defeated a huge amount of RavenTail's army. Chelia, the godslayer, then used Unison Raid with Wendy and 'blew' away RavenTail's strongest mages. Lucy and the 10 Stellar Spirits all worked hard to help out as much as they can. Gray and Leon made plenty of Ice Shields as Juvia, injured, stood at the sidelines admiring 'Gray-sama'. Cana, who had mastered Fairy Glitter, attacked head-on. The other Raijinshuu worked hard in assisting Laxus. Everyone worked hard, and i believe I did too.

"Wh-What...?" RavenTail's master said in surprise. "This can't be!" Natsu flew towards Raventail's master for the final blow. "You DARE declare war on us?!" he shouted. "WE WILL END IT OUR OWN FAIRY WAY!" with that, he punched the hell out of RavenTail's master. "That's our Natsu!" Master Makarov said in satisfaction. After RavenTail had backed away, we made sure everyone was okay and went back to the guild. "Let's all party!" Master Makarov cheered. Mavis Vermillion, spirit form, the first FairyTail master, giggled in the distance.

**How was it? I hope it wasn't too lame...**

**I still feel it needs a little touch lol**

**But i hope you'd still ****_Review, Favourite and Follow!_**

**Thanks C;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! This time i kinda focused more on Kukai and Emiko's love story :D**

**Idk, i guess it's romantic?**

**See for yourself ahaha**

Back at the guild, Romeo ran to Natsu and Kukai and chatted on. Lucy, Levy and I got along better than before. I admit i felt happy. But... I made a deal with Kukai that we would leave FairyTail without regrets. That night, i went to Kukai's house for a visit. Instead of Kukai, i found Natsu and Happy inside. "Kukai? He's in the kitchen preparing food." Natsu explained. "We came here because he promised to cook for us!" Happy chirped.

I went into the kitchen, Kukai hadn't noticed me at all. I slowly crept behind him and backhugged him. "E-Eh?" he turn his head to face me. I rested my chin on his shoulder. "Emiko..." he said, turning off the stove. Then, he turned his body to face me and pinned me to the wall. Our bodies automatically moved towards each other, our lips touching. We embraced each other slowly, not caring what's happening around us.

As we parted, we noticed that Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy were watching. Our faces turned as red as cherries. "You guys are sooo romantic!" Lucy squealed. "I wish i could meet someone like Kukai..." Natsu spoke up, "You have me Lu-" Lucy punched him in the face. "Natsu!" Happy shrieked. "That kiss... uhm..." Erza stammered, embarrassed. "I-I'm a great kisser too!" Gray said, embarrassed as well. "Kukai's just a beginner! Yes, a beginner!" I giggled at their reactions. I looked at Kukai, and smiled.

We ate Kukai's home-cooked meal and chatted away. When we all finished, Kukai said he had something important to announce. "Me and Emiko.. We.." he paused. "We decided to leave FairyTail," At that, everyone was frozen. They didn't believe what Kukai had said. "What..." Erza muttered. "But we just got to know about each other more!" Lucy complained. Natsu, Gray and Happy just kept quiet. "We're sorry," i apologized, feeling ashamed. "Well, it's YOUR decision, so we support you," Erza said. "What?! Erza.." Natsu shouted. "We can't stop them, can we?" she asked.

"We're planning to tell Master tomorrow." he declared. Erza stood up and tapped Kukai's shoulder. "I hope you can spar with me again one day." "Eh?! Those are your parting words?!" Gray, who was silent, finally spoke. "Well, duh, she's Erza!" Natsu laughed. Lucy and Happy giggled. As everyone went home, i stayed back with Kukai. I noticed them smirking and running away without closing the door. "Aren't you going back?" he asked, clearing the table. "I've already sold my house." i explained.

"Is that just an excuse to stay with me?" he teased. "N-No! I-I just..." i stammered. "Heh... you really wanted to sleep with me that much?" he continued, walking towards me. "K-Kukai..." i muttered. Our bodies were 1 mm apart. I could feel is breath on my forehead, he seems tired.. well it IS 1am right now. "Kukai.. i think you should rest for today.." i said. "Okay, okay. I understand," he gave in. "Make sure to sleep beside me, 'kay?" he smiled teasingly. I pouted and brought the dishes to the kitchen. "Idiot..." i mumbled under my breath.

**How was it? Did you enjoy the part where Kukai and Emiko kissed?**

**Hope it was good enough hehe**

**I'm such a romance manga-addict but i suck at writing them**

**Anyway, please ****_Review, Favorite and Follow! ;)_**

**_Thankyou!_**


	7. Final Chapter

**This is the final chapter!**

**Finally, i can move onto a new story (i guess)**

**Or nah, i haven't really had the slightest idea for the next story**

**So go ahead and read the ****_FINAL CHAPTER!_**

The next morning, Kukai and I headed to the guild together. We were prepared to leave FairyTail, even if it means losing some of our friends. I must've been thinking too much, and i haven't been talking because Kukai asked if i was alright. "Mhm, i'm okay." i replied. Unsure if i was telling the truth, he held my hand tightly and ran quickly. "W-Whaa!" i exclaimed. I tried to run at the same pace as Kukai, but my legs were too weak. "Kukai, you're going too fa-"

I tripped on a stone. "Emiko!" Kukai shouted. He knelt beside me. "Are you okay? i'm sorry!" "Uhm yeah..." i moaned. "I'll carry you as atonement!" Kukai exclaimed. He lifted me and carried me, i believe everyone calls it the 'Princess Carry'. He ran to FairyTail as i clutched his shirt tightly. "Master Makarov!" he shouted. He might've overreacted a bit, because everyone came crowding around us, asking what happened to me.

"Nah, she just fell." he explained. Disappointed, everyone went back to their own business. "Anyway, Master..." i started, after Kukai let me sit. "Could you please stop drinking first?! We have something important to tell you!" He looked at me as if i'm crazy. "Whaaaat isss iiiirrrrttttt?" he asked in a drunken voice. "We decided to leave FairyTail," Kukai said, solemnly. Those words must've struck Master because he became sober all of a sudden.

"Why...?" he asked. "We wanted to see the world on our own." Kukai explained. "We want to be free-lancers." Master Makarov nodded his head. "I shall start the send-off party. The three rules..." His tone getting serious. "One, revealing info about FairyTail to the other guilds or enemy is not allowed! Two, you must not use the clients you've met for personal gain! Three..." Master paused. Slowly, tears started flowing down his face. "Huaaaa––" he sobbed. "Erza, im passing the baton to you."

"Eh?!" she exclaimed. "Three, although our paths differ..." Tears rolled down Erza's face as well. "You must always live your lives with all your might..." she continued. "Never consider life insignificant!" Everyone seemed to join in.

"NEVER IN YOUR LIVES MUST

YOU FORGET THE FRIENDS YOU

HOLD DEAR!"

I felt overwhelmed. Everyone...cared. I felt regretful, for leaving the people i love. but this is the decision i've made. I will live with all my might! After all those crying and reminiscing, we all parted. Kukai and I walked down the aisle, where the sunset could be seen. The sea and sky were so picturesque i couldn't take my eyes off them... then, Kukai suddenly held my hand. "Emiko, we shall now start our lives as individual mages, who were a part of FairyTail, the no. 1 guild in Fiore!" he chirped. I smiled, "Un!"

As we preceeded to walk, a man and a woman, wearing black capes and their heads were covered with hoods, were waiting for us. I could almost make out the blue hair standing out from the hood of the man. Could it be...? "Kukai, Emiko." the man spoke. His voice was familiar...As the man looked up, he said "Long time no see,"

"Jellal?" Kukai exclaimed. "I'm here too!" Meredy chirped. "You see... we heard you left FairyTail." Jellal explained. "I would like you to join our guild, Crime Sociere."

**- end -**

**I decided to make a cliffhanger!**

**Ahaha i MAY or MAY NOT continue the story**

**But do look forward to it ;)**

**Remember: ****_Review, Favourite and Follow!_**

**_Thanks for reading til the end!_**

**_Gope you enjoyed it!_**


End file.
